Since 1973, Northwestern University has been a funded member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). Through the years the University has consistently offered its resources and investigator commitment to both the scientific development of ECOG and to the accrual of patients to ECOG clinical trials and ancillary studies. Since 1989, Northwestern University's cancer program has undergone the most significant structural changes in its 20 year history. The Cancer Center was renamed the Robert H. Lurie Cancer Center of Northwestern University with the acquisition of a substantial endowment and received NCI core grant funding in 1993 (CA 60553- 01). The Center has further integrated the clinical and laboratory science programs into a well-defined structure which has provided important shared resources for Cancer Center members (e.g., Protocols Office, Serum Bank, etc.) and has resulted in the expansion of-the Translational Research Programs. In 1991, Al B. Benson III, M.D. was named Principal Investigator and Leo Gordon, M.D. was named Co-Principal Investigator for Northwestern's ECOG grant. Both physicians maintain leadership roles within the Cancer Center resulting in enhanced integration of ECOG and Cancer Center activity within the University. Northwestern's growing commitment to ECOG is exemplified by the entry of 310 new patients (Northwestern and affiliated centers) and 890 cases in follow-up for the period of July, 1991 through June, 1992. Northwestern University has; therefore, become one of the most productive participants in ECOG. Northwestern investigators have chaired numerous ECOG clinical trials and now hold a number of key leadership positions within ECOG which include Executive Committee Membership (Benson). GI Committee Chair (Benson), Leukemia Committee Co-Chair (Tallman), Lymphoma Committee Co-Chair (Winter), Toxicity Committee Chair (Gordon), Sarcoma Committee Co-Chair (Kiel).